


Look the Other Way

by PreseaMoon



Series: modern au/babysitter kouen [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Listen to me. That man has a reputation. I know him. Hakuren knows him. It is a reputation he has earned. So when I say not to go near him, heed my words. Understood?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Yes, Big Brother." </i></p><p>In which Hakuryuu is dragged to one of Hakuyuu's work events and fails to do as he's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look the Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguously part of Babysitter En au. It is more or less the background I had in mind, I think.
> 
> Featuring: Hakuyuu, Kouen, background yuuens, background juhakus because even when I am not writing juhakus I guarantee you I am.
> 
> I am considering doing a second chapter that (probably) has focus on yuuens...?

“Hakuryuu, are you almost ready to go?”

Hakuryuu yawns and smooths his tie for the umpteenth time. He’s been ready and waiting to go for the past twenty minutes. The only times he has ever held them up have been when he didn’t dress until after they were supposed to leave in a vain effort to be left behind. Rather than bring that up, though, Hakuryuu ignores his brother and finishes tapping out a message on his phone.

Yuu repeats his questions for the third or fourth time, yielding an eye roll from Hakuryuu. He presses send and rests his head on the back of the couch.

Yuu pops his head into the doorway behind him. “Hakuryuu. Did you hear me?”

“Yes, Big Brother, I heard you.”

“Then answer me when I ask you something. What are you doing sitting around?”

Hakuryuu shrugs. “I’m ready. Why aren’t you?”

Bristling, Yuu straightens his couldn’t-be-straighter-if-he-ironed-it jacket, adjusts his flashy cufflinks. “I’m making sure everything is in order before we leave. If you don’t have anything to do, you can help Kouen.”

Hakuryuu raises an eyebrow and rolls to face forward. He puts his chin in palm and gives Yuu a scrutinizing look, wanting to remind him he is never as discreet as he wants to believe. “Is En not dressed? And here I thought you didn’t want to be late.”

Yuu gives him a flat look. Then his eyes shoot upward for strength and he releases a breath. “Just go help Kouen. Please.”

Hakuryuu raises his hands in surrender lest Yuu start up one of his stress induced lectures that they really don’t have time for. In the bedroom he finds Kouen mostly dressed. He has his pants on, anyway, and socks. So that’s good. However, his dress shirt isn’t as pristine and wrinkle-free as Hakuryuu’s or Yuu’s, It looks like his hair needs to be brushed still—or possibly again, and he’s sitting on the bed doing nothing as far as Hakuryuu can see.

“You need a new shirt,” Hakuryuu tells him.

En looks at the shirt with a frown. After evaluating it for a full thirty seconds he directs the frown to Hakuryuu. “What’s wrong with it?”

Hakuryuu thinks about explaining what his brother will find unsatisfactory—the not quite snug enough fit, the almost imperceptible wrinkles, the white that’s white but not the perfect shade—but that’s pointless. When it comes to formality, matching Yuu’s level of perfectionism will not be happening anytime soon. Especially if En is the one who’s attempting to reach it. Detailing the unrealistic expectations Big Brother has, and knowing how he reacts when they are not met, only serves to paint him as a neurotic mess. 

If En walks out with only his shirt not up to par it’s not like Yuu will send him back to change, but he will regret not doing so. That regret will chafe him all evening. Because Brother Yuu regularly overestimates his own tolerability, to the misfortune of them all. Before the night will have reached its end he’ll be pissy. Then on the ride home he’ll take his frustration out on Hakuryuu and En like he has someone to blame other than himself.

Their sex life would truly suffer without Hakuryuu around to mitigate these kinds of potential issues. 

Hakuryuu pulls a dress shirt out of the closet that’s virtually identical to the one En’s already wearing. He holds it out. “Put this on.”

En’s frown deepens and his eyes narrow, but he nonetheless exchanges the shirts without question.

“Where’s the jacket?” Because Hakuryuu assumes Yuu picked out something for En, got worked up thinking about how good he would look, and then ravished him shamelessly—taking no time to straighten things up afterward. After that he probably remembered there were things he could stress over and went to bother Hakuryuu.

Kouen blinks at him.

Hakuryuu stares back. Blinks. Sighs. “Never mind.”

Whatever he picks will complement Yuu’s suit, but it still has to be decided with discretion. Yuu will know if it hasn’t, because his brother has an uncanny and completely useless intuition for these things. 

Hakuryuu picks out something he recognizes as a more recent purchase and lays it on the bed. Then he moves his attention to the various ties also laid out. They’re Yuu’s selection, because En would wear whichever his hand happened to touch first. Any will do, that’s what En would think, even though it has been rejected every time without fail.

When Hakuryuu chooses one and gets to work putting it on him, En says, with mild annoyance, “I know how to tie a tie.”

Hakuryuu’s fingers twitch. “Okay.” And continues as if En hadn’t said anything.

On his way back to the living room his phone vibrates. When his brother isn’t in the immediate area he checks it. Predictably, it’s a message—or rather, string of messages—from Judar.

[so you never said. did you want me to hide in the trunk or not??]

[did you leave already]

[brother yuu’s car is still here]

[hey]

[are you there]

[i’m gonna get in the trunk]

[wtf the door is locked.?! Hakuryuuuuu!!]

Hakuryuu stares at the messages all sent within a span of about seven minutes. He quickly types out a reply. [Brother already said you can’t come.]

Judar sends a barrage of emoji. [who cares!]

[When you’re found in the trunk Yuu will not hesitate to leave you on the side of the road.]

[let him try! i’ll bleed all over his expensive suit]

[Why would you be bleeding in the first place?]

“Hakuryuu, we’re leaving.”

Hakuryuu stuffs his phone under into his suit jacket on instinct and into his other hand he fakes a cough. Hardly an inconspicuous action, but the only response from his brother is a slight eyebrow twitch.

On the way to the car he keeps an eye out for signs of Judar, who must be somewhere close by. Either he’s hiding in the bushes or they’ll see him running down the street as they drive away. The chances of him having pried open the trunk are slim.

While he’s ushered out the door he types out a quick message to Judar saying he left his window unlocked for him and spends the majority of the somewhat long drive talking to him and some of his other friends when they reply.

The building the event is being held at is so old it’s historic, and most likely a landmark. Unlike many of the surrounding buildings, it has not be renovated much or updated to modern standards over the years. When they arrive roughly half an hour after the start time there are already more cars and attendees scattered around the grounds than Hakuryuu cares to count.

Inside as well, is crowded for how early it is. For the last year Hakuryuu has managed to evade most of these, but when he couldn’t, none of them came close to matching this. And the night has only just begun. Hakuryuu is eager to get back home. That or find a pantry loaded with booze since Yuu gave a stern “no” the moment he noticed Hakuryuu’s gaze lingering on the bar. Not only unfair, but also unreasonable. How is someone supposed to endure something like this if not with alcohol? Yuu can’t possibly expect him to socialize if he’s left to himself.

In the process of introductions Hakuryuu loses count of how many times he hears some variation of the sentence, “This is my partner, Kouen, and my youngest brother, Hakuryuu.” It is so robotically consistent it sounds like a prerecorded message. Maybe it is one, and Yuu is only moving his lips along to the sound.

While En gets away with what’s definitely a grunt of a greeting without reproach, Hakuryuu is stuck smiling and bowing like a polite young man. Most of them are acquainted with En by now, but more than expected recognize Hakuryuu. Or maybe it’s just that his identity is obvious and they think it will please Yuu if they recall the brother he’s raised like a son for over ten years. Having influential strangers treat him so much familiarity is awkward, but Yuu spins his standoffishness into being timid, like he’s a child again.

For the first twenty minutes they’re caught in whirlpool after whirlpool of introductions and catching up. Whenever he attempts to slip away his brother catches his elbow and reels him back. Why, though. It’s not like he has anything he could contribute if he were inclined to do so.

Unlike other work related events Hakuryuu has been dragged to, this one isn’t comprised almost entirely of people Yuu works with or might work with in the future. He wasn’t really listening when Yuu told him, but if he recalls right this is supposed to be some kind of charity event.

In the middle of a middle aged man with a younger wife chatting up Yuu—both of whom, if the look on En’s face is an indicator, might be hitting on him—En gets Yuu’s attention and subtly nods his head to the side. Following his gaze, Yuu tenses ever so slightly and shifts his body so his back will be in that direction.

Curious, Hakuryuu also looks. Finding the source of his brother’s distaste takes a few minutes. Sinbad, someone known by both his brothers but has only ever been labeled a friend by Ren. For reasons Hakuryuu has never had clarified, Yuu has a strong dislike for him, and come to think of it, En is not so fond of him, either.

Yuu continues talking to the couple, and while he appears normal and collected, it’s easy for Hakuryuu to pick up on his stiff and getting stiffer neck and straightening shoulders. Like he can feel each of Sinbad’s steps bringing him closer even though he’s not looking that direction.

The couple Yuu had been speaking with leave with timing that coincides so perfectly with Sinbad’s arrival it was definitely done intentionally. His brother looks like he wants to call them back in the second there is before Sinbad greets him.

Sinbad gives a winning smile that brings his handsome features up a few levels. “Hakuyuu,” Sinbad says, light and pleasant, “it’s good to see you. I didn’t know you’d be attending tonight.”

Yuu returns the smile with one that’s equal parts charming and fake and gives nothing away. “I didn’t know you would be attendance either.”

“But of course, I am one of the hosts this evening, after all.”

“Are you? I don’t recall being informed of that.”

Sinbad huffs a laugh. “My name isn’t being advertised, but most of tonight is happening thanks to my efforts.” He doesn’t say it as a brag, but simple matter of fact, though there’s a curve to the corner of his lip that seems to say he’s pleased.

The two of them exchange slights buried in polite conversation that’s so coded Hakuryuu only realizes what’s going on from how thick the air between them grows. He’s never seen his brother interact this way with anyone, and it’s as fascinating as it is worrisome.

After a short time of that, Sinbad’s gaze flocks to Hakuryuu, and he smiles. Different from the one he gave Yuu. It’s amiable, captivating, interested. “You are… Hakuryuu, if I’m not mistaken. I don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced. I am Sinbad, entrepreneur turned author turned… well, whatever happens to catch my interest.”

Yuu comes up behind him and places his hands firmly on Hakuryuu’s shoulders. “You know who he is.” His voice is tense and full of warning.

Sinbad looks to Yuu for a brief second before focusing back on Hakuryuu. “But we have never crossed paths in this setting. You’ve grown up a lot since I last saw you, Hakuryuu. Have you been well?”

“Ah…” Hakuryuu is more than a little thrown off by how genuine the inquiry is. Like a kid, he feels compelled to look to Yuu for how to respond. “I have,” he says lamely, and fails to think of anything to add. “And you?” He asks to be polite, which would ordinarily please his brother, but in this case only makes Yuu’s fingers dig into his shoulder.

Sinbad’s smile is warmer than it has reason to be, and it cages Hakuryuu in its hold when all he wants is to look away. “Also well, though I’ve been so busy lately there’s been barely any time to relax.” He pauses too long, and then says, “That’s a handsome suit on you. Did you choose it, or your brother?”

“I did.”

“Then your tastes match your eldest brother. I can recall seeing him in something very similar back in high school.”

“Yes,” Yuu interjects, “ _high school_ , which my teenage brother still attends, and will continue attend for some time yet. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’d hate to take up too much of your time as host. And we still have to find your co-host.”

With that, Yuu herds them away from Sinbad as fast as etiquette will allow. All the while he mutters to En about how that man becomes more grating every time he sees him and what does he think he’s doing getting chummy with Hakuryuu. Once they are a safe distance away, he releases Hakuryuu and addresses him, leaning down even to get closer to his eye level to convey how serious he is.

“Hakuryuu, this is important. Stay as far away from that man as you can manage. Especially as the night progresses.”

Hakuryuu peers past his brother, scanning the crowd. “Why?”

“Because he’s a notorious alcoholic, a pervert, and—”

“You’re a pervert.”

Yuu takes a measured breath. “Listen to me. That _man_ ,” he says, implying he does not consider Hakuryuu to be anything resembling an adult, “has a reputation. I know him. Hakuren knows him. It is a reputation he has earned. So when I say not to go near him, heed my words. Understood?”

Hakuryuu holds his sigh. “Yes, Big Brother.”

“Good.” Yuu stands up straight, not relaxed but at least more at ease.

From there things fall into a new, even more monotonous repetition, with Yuu switching from being greeted to starting conversation with a multitude of people that Hakuryuu recognizes vaguely at best. Breaking away from them is a gradual process, but he’s able to do so when Yuu engages in work talk that gets too deep for anyone but the two involved to follow.

Free from their supervision, Hakuryuu wanders the outskirts of the room, doing his best to avoid falling into the eye line of anyone who might be interested in talking to him. No one around appears to be around his age group either. Not that he’s unwilling to associate with older people, but doing so here is such a gamble. The last thing he wants is to be questioned on whether he’s going to head the company after Yuu or if Yuu has made up his mind about kids yet. They always pull him into talk like that somehow.

He kills time taking pictures on his phone and sending them to selected friends with short descriptors and commentary. The food that looks appetizing enough and is well presented but he has no interest in trying. The attractive bartender and the bar filled with alcohol so expensive the average person would be reluctant to indulge in it. The well dressed and poorly dressed, all of whom Judar comments on whether he thinks Hakuryuu ought to hook up with them. Most get a “no,” and others a, “maybe, but only if I’m there too.” He can’t resist commenting that some are definitely sugar daddy material, and Hakuryuu reminds him how pointless that’d be for him.

The flow of conversation must rile him up—that or he’s bored—because the next thing Judar does is ask for a picture of Hakuryuu’s dick.

[Do what]

[send me a dick pic! your house is so boring without you]

[Why are you at my house] 

[what?! you invited me!]

When he told Judar about the window it was more with the expectation he’d show up later, closer to when Hakuryuu would be arriving. That’s what he usually does if Hakuryuu isn’t going to be home for so long. He’s just being lazy. 

[I’m not sending you a dick pic. Do you see where I am?]

[yeah? so?? are there no bathrooms???]

[come ooonn]

[i’ll send you one back]

[Stop it.]

“Is everything okay?”

Heart racing, Hakuryuu holds his phone to his chest to ensure he won’t drop it on accident and turns to face Sinbad, who’s watching him with an expression of bemusement. The question is repeated—Hakuryuu thinks it’s repeated anyway. Looking at Sinbad makes the nonstop chatter wafting through the air intensify. It reverberates in his ears and muffles his hearing.

“I’m… Yes, thank you,” he says, and his voice sounds far away, like it’s traveling through water. He scans the sea of people for sign of Yuu or En, though he’s not sure what he’d do if he saw them. Not call them over, that much is certain. And then he realizes Sinbad has been speaking and he hasn’t caught any of it. “I’m sorry, what?”

Sinbad smiles in an indulgent way that makes him think he knew all along that Hakuryuu wasn’t listening. “You seem tense, Hakuryuu. Can I get you a drink?”

Just hearing that has his strung nerves loosing. He smiles. “Yeah, thanks. A drink sounds really good, actually.”

He’s brought some fruity wine he’s certain Judar would love. It’s a deep violet and served in a crystal glass that catches the light. Sinbad has some of the same, and they get to talking.

In all honesty, Hakuryuu recalls few memories of this man. Hiding from him behind Ren, which is embarrassing to think of now. Laughing at some joke or face he made while left in his care and waiting for Ren’s return. As the years progressed he became more focused on success, or that’s what Ren said, so they haven’t seen each other much the last few years. Hakuryuu doesn’t know when he saw him last, but he was a lot younger.

Unlike many Hakuryuu has been roped into conversations with in the past, Sinbad turns out to be enjoyable company. He does not talk to Hakuryuu like he is an extension of his brother, and he does not talk down to him. While Sinbad does lead the conversation in addition to doing most of the talking, it never stifles. Hakuryuu never wants to be somewhere else and his attention doesn’t wander.

Hakuryuu finds his anecdotes captivating. His voice is magnetic, weaving words into a web that twists snuggly around him. He knows just how long to stay on a subject and can pick up on Hakuryuu’s interest with stunning accuracy. Without Hakuryuu having to say anything, he knows when to expand on a detail and when to drop another completely.

Hakuryuu likes being in his presence, and Sinbad appears to enjoy his company back. He encourages Hakuryuu to tell him about himself, his interests, what he’s been up to, and makes a point to not allow conversation to stray to his family more than is necessary.

They talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. To the point it’s almost possible to forget they’re in a lively ballroom. For so long that Hakuryuu doesn’t know if the drink that gets placed in his hand is the fourth or fifth. Whichever it is, the world has lost its distinct orientation. He could float off without Sinbad’s anchoring touches.

As unreasonable as it is, Hakuryuu can feel the warmth of Sinbad’s skin through his jacket and shirt. His hands are large and firm. When they’re on him, it’s hard to focus on anything else. Even Sinbad’s words become a soothing ring in the background.

They’re still talking. Hakuryuu’s drifting focus is becoming harder to reel back in, but he has no interest in going anywhere Sinbad’s not.

The hand on his arm moves to his wrist, so close to meeting skin but not quite there. Sinbad asks if he’d like to go somewhere more private. Get away from the noise. Just them. Hakuryuu doesn’t remember giving an answer, but he must agree because then he’s being led away with a hand at the small of his back.

They go down the nearest hallway, which leads into another hallway and another. The moment Sinbad pulls them into a room Hakuryuu is pushed to the door and kissed.

Sinbad’s mouth tastes of the wine and some other fruity flavors. His kisses are rougher than expected, so while Hakuryuu works out the tempo his response is slow. The angle isn’t ideal. He has to rock to his toes for height and grip Sinbad’s shoulders for balance, which makes his kisses clumsier than they already are. Even with that, Sinbad grabs at him in a way to pull him up further.

Sinbad grabs his hips, untucks his shirt, tugs Hakuryuu by his belt teasingly. To be honest, Sinbad’s smile is on the sleazy side but Hakuryuu doesn’t mind. A hand places itself full on his groin and Hakuryuu groans approval and encouragement as he drops his heels to get more pressure.

They make their way to a loveseat in the room, where Hakuryuu takes a spot between Sinbad’s thighs to greedily grind their groins together as best he can. Being able to kiss is also a nice bonus. Success is spotty at best, though. Every momentary touch is as invigorating and frustrating as the full meetings that send shudders down his spine. His pants are too tight for how hard his erection is. 

It’s burning hot and Sinbad is not assisting as much at all. He’s enjoying the show of Hakuryuu writhing helplessly in his lap like the horny teenager he is. His hands wait comfortably on Hakuryuu’s waist, not holding or directing him.

Hakuryuu gets to his feet to remove his shoes and pants, but leans over to kiss so they can continue kissing. Using his heels to tow off his shoes is time consuming due to how tight they’re tied. Sinbad helps by unbuckling his belt then zipping his pants open. Then he does the opposite of help by palming his cock when there’s only the thin layer of his underwear separating them.

And just like that he is anxious to come, to have this man inside, deep as he can take him, and ride him until the pleasure renders his voice hoarse. He wiggles his hips to get his pants to fall to his ankles, moaning at the friction the motion creates. When he pushes down his underwear, Sinbad does not remove his hand. He pulls and pulls, but Sinbad continues to palm him, not allowing the fabric to slide underneath. 

With great effort Hakuryuu steps out of Sinbad’s easy reach. There are dark spots at the front of his underwear. He’s huffing his breath. His skin is itching to be touched. He knows how he must look. Gluttonous. Like one word, one look is all it’d take to get him to his knees or on his back or spreading himself opening on Sinbad’s lap. He knows, but still he commands, “Take your pants off,” and he says it with the air of someone who has the authority to compel this self-made man to obey.

Sinbad smiles wide, leans back on the loveseat with a slouch and his knees set so far apart the eager tent in his slacks looks like a throne gone too long without a claimant. An elbow sits on the loveseat’s back. His hand rests at his thigh. Occasionally he rubs his erection, taunting its size, that it could get bigger, that it is waiting for him. His eyes have the light of intoxication and his smug expression ought to be aggravating but instead it serves to arouse Hakuryuu further.

His mouth opens as if he’s going to speak, but then it forms an attractive smile instead. It stays in place while he slowly unbuttons his pants, opens them to reveal dark underwear, then pushes both down to his mid thigh. He gestures to his cock with an open hand, inviting Hakuryuu to go ahead and take the seat he obviously desires.

“Condom,” Hakuryuu says and lets his underwear drop to his ankles.

Sinbad’s smile momentarily quirks down. Hakuryuu can’t tell if it’s out of amusement or disappointment. Either way kind of makes Hakuryuu feel like he should grab Sinbad by the hair and do the fucking himself. Though, that wouldn’t be happening without a condom either.

The wait goes on, and Hakuryuu starts to pout. Sinbad watches him, waiting—measuring, maybe? Testing to see if he’s drunk or horny enough to let not having one slide. With how good his cock looks, Hakuryuu almost wishes that were so. But it’s not, and he crosses his arms to make that clear.

Sinbad chuckles, and from his pocket he produces a condom along with a small bottle of lube.

“Good,” Hakuryuu says, and gets back to Sinbad’s lap, settling his feet between the cushions behind Sinbad’s back. He lets their cocks rest beside on another before taking the condom from Sinbad’s hand and opening the package.

He doesn’t want to bother with preparation, but Sinbad is bigger than what he usually has inside. As tempting as going for it anyway is, he knows he’d regret it. So he slicks up his fingers and slides them inside, doing a clumsy job at best, one that’s so rushed as to be inefficient. But he can’t help it. Aside from being eager, Sinbad watching him work seemingly unable to tear his gaze away sends his fingers into an impatient frenzy.

Then when he’s finally ready, just lifting himself up to take him, Sinbad pulls his hips forward. It’s a little too hard, too sudden, but Hakuryuu still moans. He kisses him, and is almost able to forget how eager he was to be full despite his insides clenching tight around nothing. This lust is powerful, demanding, and it is as intoxicating as it is sobering.

Finally taking Sinbad’s cock is just as good as he knew it’d be. By centimeters then inches he takes it steadily, not bothering to adjust because he likes that it’s somewhat uncomfortable. So good he moans and is already rocking his hips to get the most out of it. By the time he’s filled completely, sweat is trickling down from his temples and his knees shake. Sinbad’s face feels so very far away, but he reaches out to kiss him in spite of that. His hips push down, back. Sinbad’s cock twitches inside him, making Hakuryuu groan, and then groan rougher when he’s pulled down by the hips likes there’s anything more he could take.

Hakuryuu regains his senses while they kiss lazily. Meanwhile, Sinbad allows his hands to roam, searching out the spots where Hakuryuu is most reactive. He creeps up Hakuryuu’s shirt and he opens the first and last few buttons. He gropes him, his sides, his ass, pulls and grabs him like he is desired. It’s delightful.

At that point Hakuryuu moves with more deliberation. Circling his hips, rocking them, lifting and dropping himself at an ever increasing rate, heavy and gracelessly wanting. Finding the exact right positioning and optimal pace takes too long, but the wait is more than worth it. The sensations are intense and addictive. 

His moaning must get too loud, because Sinbad’s thumbs smooth over his lips as he shushes him repeatedly. “Do you want people to know we’re in here? Do you want to be found?” He strokes Hakuryuu’s cheek. “Maybe you’d like that, hm? Oh, it seems like you do.” And he gives Hakuryuu’s cock a playful swat.

Hakuryuu groans and bites his lip. “Don’t. Shut up.”

He moves his hands from Sinbad’s shoulders to his neck. Digs his nails in and doesn't care if it’s painful or will leave a mark. Keeping his legs and hips going is all he cares to think about. He leans back, trying to get more, and ends up letting his head tip too far back. As the opposing wall comes into view his equilibrium tilts violently, but it’s not as unpleasant a sensation as expected. Falling wouldn’t be so bad, he thinks, but then he’s jerked up by his tie and his lips meet Sinbad’s. 

Sinbad brushes his lips against Hakuryuu’s. He tilts his head away to get a good look at him. “Ah, you are beautiful, though. Just how I imagine your brother would have looked.”

Hakuryuu glares at him, but before he has time to make a remark or decide what he thinks about that comment Sinbad grabs him by the hips and pulls him up then down, hard. He moans and is shushed in the middle of it, which actually does little to stop it.

Sinbad takes control of his hips. Hakuryuu can’t help following along even though his legs are getting tired.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Dread takes over his heart before Hakuryuu can consciously register anything about the sentence. Too caught up in feeling good he doesn’t even bother to pause or look. Sinbad does, though, and when he does, he holds Hakuryuu still.

He’s about to complain about it and probably whine, but before he can arms are around his waist lifting him into the air. His feet drag on the loveseat then dangle over the air. When he’s set on the ground his legs are too unsteady to hold him, and he falls against the body behind him.

Yuu touches his face, makes Hakuryuu look at him. Worried, distressed, angry and confused. It makes Hakuryuu want to cry. They talk over each other. Yuu asking what’s happened, is he alright, he’s going to get him out of here don’t worry, is okay. Hakuryuu tries to push him away, look away, asks what he’s doing, why’s he here, insists everything is fine please stop.

Yuu won’t stop. His nerves keep him talking and touching, and it’s so embarrassing. Hakuryuu feels like a child but his body won’t recoil away or give more than half-hearted resistance to his prodding.

“Have you…” Yuu’s frown deepens, turning from concern to indignation. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” he says listlessly. A few drinks maybe, but he’s not far gone drunk. He’s tipsy at best. He thinks of saying that, hoping it will make a difference, but before he can his brother rounds on Sinbad. 

While his brother goes on and on, En squeezes Hakuryuu’s shoulder and lowers his head to tell him to get dressed. And once he’s dressed En scoops him up into his arms.

En lets Yuu’s tirade continue until he has to take a breath if he wants to continue, which he does. So En puts a hand on his shoulder and says him name. In response, Yuu snaps at him with a glare that has En glaring right back. “Let’s go, Hakuyuu.”

They keep glaring at each other, but when Yuu looks to Hakuryuu he visibly deflates. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly, as though Hakuryuu is hurt and not mortified beyond belief. 

“I’m fine. Can we just go?”

“We’re leaving right now.” Yuu then addresses En. “Can you take him to the car? I won’t be long.”

Hakuryuu puts his arms around En’s neck and turns his head to his chest. For the most part he keeps his head tucked there. The crowds they have to pass through sound distant, like En is keeping them away with his expression.

Once they’re outside he nudges his face against En until he gets attention. “Are you mad at me?” Then he burrows his head back where it was when he thinks he’s going to cry. The alcohol has made him weepy.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

En sighs. “I am not mad. However, I do not understand why you set out to do something you knew would upset your brother.”

“I didn’t.” En’s silence is doubtful. “I didn’t,” Hakuryuu repeats. He’d explain, but all he can bother to say is, “My choices don’t all revolve around Yuu.”

“Okay.”

“They _don’t_.”

“I know.”

Hakuryuu pulls away suddenly so he can look at En. “What were you two even doing there? Trying to find some out of the way place to mess around? You were, weren’t you.”

“Hakuryuu, you and that man are both conspicuous individuals. That you slipped away together did not go unnoticed.” He pauses, and then adds, “Yuu was trying to convince himself you were up to anything other than that.”

“Oh…”

After they get to the car and Hakuryuu is lying down in the back with En’s jacket covering him, he requests, “En, will you get me some water?”

En pushes his hand through Hakuryuu’s hair. He looks from the building they just exited, to the car, and back to Hakuryuu. With a sigh, he leans down to press a kiss to Hakuryuu’s forehead. “Stay in the car.”

En only leaves once Hakuryuu has nodded his understanding. Then Hakuryuu pulls out his phone. There are messages from Judar and Seishun waiting for him, but he doesn’t feel like responding to them, or even looking at what they have to say right now. Though, it does bring a smile to his face thinking of how Judar will respond when he tells him about this.

Among his unread messages is one that he at first doesn’t believe is there. He doesn’t recall exchanging numbers with Sinbad, but the evidence is right there.

[Maybe we’ll finish up next time, Hakuryuu.]

Hakuryuu stares at the message, uncertain what to feel or do about it. Without really thinking about it his fingers slowly type out a reply. 

And as he’s falling asleep, he’s not totally sure if he presses send or delete.


End file.
